The present disclosure relates to banknote handling apparatuses recognizing banknotes and performing depositing/dispensing processing, etc.
A banknote handling system efficiently addressing addition of new notes when the new notes are circulated in addition to circulation of old notes are suggested (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-174221). This banknote handling system includes a volatile DRAM area in addition to a non-volatile FLASH area storing firmware programs for basic control. When new notes are additionally circulated, a firmware program for checking the new notes is downloaded and temporarily stored in the DRAM area, thereby reducing steps of developing firmware.
In the field of printers and copiers, firmware is generally automatically updated in accordance with the type of an optional device to be added.